Easily Missed Details (Prequel)
This page lists interesting but easily missed observations, in addition to the References, Easter Eggs and Inconsistencies, you can make throughout the game Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Those observations mainly include actions the player is not directly involved with, objects the player cannot interact with, or simply interesting parallels or foreshadowings. Episode One - "Awake" Nodface When Chloe Price wakes up in her room in the morning, she can view several webpages on her computer. One of these is an email notifying her that Victoria Chase has commented on a photo Chloe is tagged in. The URL of the social network is http://nodface.d9/, which can be a reference to Dontnod, , and Deck Nine at the same time. DEKmail is another possible reference to Deck Nine. Warren Graham's 2D Model Warren Graham can be seen with free camera mode (as a 2D model), when David takes Chloe to school and she walks around Blackwell. This asset was also present in the original Life is Strange. Samantha's Book If the player looks closely at Samantha's book ( ) while talking to her at the campus, it becomes apparent that the book originally belonged to Alyssa Anderson. Nice Rachel If the player chooses the "throw the belt over" option while in the Drama Lab with Rachel, and later picks the option "nice weather" while in the train, Chloe will say: "It's nice weather we're having." But if the player's choice was to "give her the belt", then Chloe will enter the changing room and pass the belt to Rachel directly, while also seeing her in underwear. If the "nice weather" option is then picked in the train, Chloe will instead say "It's nice Rachel we're having." Rachel laughs at her and Chloe quickly corrects herself with "I mean, weather! It's nice weather." Am I nervous? Before The Storm Life is Strange LIS - Nice Rachel We're Having Hobo Signs Several hobo signsSee here for more information about hobo signs. can be seen on a wall of the train. Their interpretation is presented below.Source: Reddit post by u/Loping_xylophone Fuck That When smashing things at the junkyard, Chloe says "Fuck off, Rachel," when smashing a mannequin, "Fuck you, David," when smashing a toolbox, but only "Fuck cameras," when smashing a camera that reminds her of Max. Junkyardrachel.png Junkyarddavid.png Junkyardcameras.png Chloe as Ariel ... Tree Engraving During Chloe's second dream, opening the journal reveals a drawing of Max hung up at the old tree at the Overlook Park. The scribbles on the tree read "MC. 1.26.09", which presumably means "'M'ax 'C'aulfield" and the date of Max's "death". The meaning of 1.26.09 is currently unknown. The Farewell episode might address this. William Turning into David During Chloe's second dream, for a brief moment William turns into David, then back into himself. 20170908063539_1.jpg Williamdreamafterdavid.png Ansia During the final scene at the oak tree, Chloe has "ansia" written on her left hand. "Ansia" translates from Italian as "anxiety". In the game files, this objective is called E1_S09_OBJECTIVE_ANSIA and E1_S09_OBJECTIVE_TOSKA. While the second line is clearly unused, "toska" is a Russian word that translates as "melancholy".Toska wiktionary entry References Category:Special Content (Before the Storm)